brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
file:Wiki.png Archive Welcome Hi, welcome to Brink Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor page. Please continue contributing to Brink Wiki so we can expand our knowledge on the upcoming FPS, BRINK. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt of the wastes (Talk) 18:29, 2010 August 16 ---- To leave a message click this edits Sorry about the redlinks. Misplaced my apostrophe in "Founders' Tower". :\ And as for breakwater, I meant that to be a Wikipedia link, but screwed up and forgot the prefix. I can be a bit sloppy sometimes, sorry about it. :\ DavidJCobb 00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :np. see reply on your talk. sloppy is better than stagnant, especially on new game wikis. 00:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ticker I can't view the source ther is no link . 20:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :D'Oh! (issue addressed on Battlefront Wiki) [[User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|''Dr. F, Evil, The]] RE: notes Yep, tables are going. Also what do you mean by "we get more vanglism here on articles, history of mainpage is worth a look"? Nexolate 20:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, i had meant to spell '"vandalism". the mainpage does not require protection from users as intimated by our friend. this practice (of overprotecting w/o cause) is also frowned upon by wikia. the history of the page illustrates its need of protection from bureaucrats vice editors. 20:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) WOW! I have been away for a long time :/ I got to level 20 in Brink and I got really annoyed with downed fire. lol Matt of the wastes 08:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :just in time for level 24! 11:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Crashes Don't worry, I fixed that a while ago. That and the Blue fog of Death. Thanks for the offer though. Seijana 11:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: help . :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :tyvm 17:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No no, it's cool. I'm not mad or anything, it's a wiki, we all help out. Fobarimperius 18:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Assistance required. Would you kindly show me how to create that boxed signature I keep seeing around the wiki, the same signature you are using. Also, would you kindly show me how to link the DLC packs to my talk page in the form of a boxed link, like Nexolate used to have, but now it seems that is is not showing up, like the Psycho Pack that you have on your profile. ~yoshimtisu706 17:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) signature may be viewed @ User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor/sig. the other is a userbox like this: (note that text in box contains a link) use of userbox template may be reviewed template:userbox <- here. 19:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) That signature... The signature you use... I went into edit to see it's construction... And it was big, too big to fit into my signature box, which only allows for soem number around 15 characters. How are you able to post your signature so much, did you same it inside of Word or something? :good question. my signature is a page which does fit in signature form and which includes the page with all the crazy markup language. 21:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Hehehe, thanks. Let's see if it fits. 03:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Something to do. I haven't seen much activity in this wiki, other than my spontaneous activity. Is there anything left to fix? Anything left to source or link, copy or delete? 16:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :might be images in need of a category on special:SpecialPages. 17:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Hahaha, if only I knew how to categorize them. It's not like there is a button or anything, right? 03:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I tried. There are a lot of pictures that should be deleted... Some of the tags/ categories I added didn't link to pages, like map categories, specific ones like Container City or Labs. 18:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Why is there a box!? 18:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) starting with a space = text box. 20:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :try just the ones in uncategorized photos. 20:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) vandal's taunt YOU CANNOT STOP ME, YOU IGNORANT SWINE. FEEL MY WRATH YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WIKI USER. I'M BACK AND I WILL CONQUER YOU. SUCK IT, MUTHALICKA. HA - Shane's Whore Jr. But I didn't DO anything. Would you kindly look at the Security Tower page, one being that the video is missing, and a second is the "videos" category that I accidentally added. I didn't edit the page, I only added that tag. For some reason it says I edited it. :it happens. 19:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ecksbawks Dr. F., I searched "Xbox" and found nothing, even though I categorized several photos as Xbox. I tried to make a template, but I couldn't find a picture for it. I took your [I'm still editing the template, I just want that picture to show up.) I can't make into (If the link to the picture doesn't show up, http://techreuters.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Xbox-live.jpg) :try now. try not to create categories w/o purpose. for example if there is anything exclusive to XBox360 it would go into category:XBox360. however comma i do not know of any aspect of the game that is exclusive to xbox. 18:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Appreciation I would just like to express my appreciation for your close watching of my clan's page. I see that you've had to delete a few people's sabotage, including it being moved into some other clan like they're sooo cool. Thank you very much, my clan has been inactive recently, but I want to keep the page active, in case of resurgence. Thanks again! Brink Problem Ok thanks for info man, if u have any news for my problem that i stated in my comment about brink beeing the lagy game feal free to reply i play Brink on pc steam btw. Cya! Scare Cr0w 21:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Scare Cr0w you are welcome. add me if you would like real time support/help. texansniper is on steam as well. 21:29, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Still Lags So i reduced my setting into lowest i could possible reduce to, and still fat-chance. Lags even on my own server mate. I have no clue what developers eather just jerked this game off and its players or just to damn lazy to fix there problem with patches. The WORST service i EVER seen in this game, feal like i just flushed my dough thru the toilet yet i am not the only as it seems in most of the forum. If u or anyone els here dont have a selution to my problem im just going to put brink on my shelf and forget about it, untill developers finaly mature enough to make a freaking fix or patch. Peace out m8 Scare Cr0w 10:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Scare Cr0w Yes Sir! I can help what do you need? Erex Malren-User Talk:Erex Malren-Message Me - Blog 15:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :unused images, if not valuable, need to go away. if valuable, publish on OP's page or a subpage (user:erex malren/holding cell) for later use. after that uncategoriz/sed pages and images need cats. ill chip in when/where i can but borderlands 2 is looming on the horizon and im busy there. if you can recruit helpers/minions sysops privs are only needed for deletes. 15:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Brink Comic I Made Machinma Blog and waiting to see if the community likes it or not.Dan67 00:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what i can do, it seems the other users are dormant?Dan67 14:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :for the most part, yes. a few folks are adding player notes. 21:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :This isolation is boring me and the wiki activity hasn't been updating much.Dan67 00:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well now what do you got any ideas?Dan67 (talk) 17:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :w/ blog? just run w/ it. 18:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i had assumed this was compulsory rather like monaco and The New Look. no one was asked on borderlands, that i know of. that said im sure there is less to clean up here and the game needs good press (or any press for that matter). the module is situated in an area (right column) that i consider out of my jurisdiction. of course. be my guest. add it in. 04:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) hi how do you make a weapon chart for info like damage ammo capacity and stuff like that.Movieweps (talk) 06:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC)MovieWeps :Template:Infobox/Weapon or w:c:borderlands:template:Weapon table row. 13:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC)